The present invention generally relates to magnetic head devices, and more particularly to a magnetic head device having a satisfactory feedthrough characteristic and is suited for use in a cassette tape streaming device and the like.
A cassette tape streaming device records on a cassette tape data which are pre-recorded on a rigid disc so as to function as a back-up system for a rigid disc drive which plays the rigid disc. In a case where the pre-recorded data on the rigid disc are erased erroneously, for example, the cassette tape streaming device is used to transfer the recorded data on a magnetic tape of the cassette tape to the rigid disc drive at a high speed.
As will be described later on in the specification in conjunction with drawings, the cassette tape streaming device is provided with a conventional magnetic head device comprising a magnetic head assembly and a holder made of a non-magnetic metal such as brass. The magnetic head assembly is fixedly inserted into the holder.
The magnetic head assembly integrally comprises a pair of write heads, a pair of read heads, channel shields, and a center shield. Since the write heads and the read heads are provided close to each other, the so-called feedthrough (magnetic induction) easily occurs between the corresponding write and read heads. The magnetic induction deteriorates the signal reproducing characteristic of the read heads, and it is thus desirable that the magnetic induction in the magnetic head device having such a construction is small. The center shield is provided so as to suppress the magnetic induction.
However, as will be described later, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory feedthrough characteristic in the conventional magnetic head device due to the construction thereof.